A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel and a light source device (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-232809, which is hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
Conventionally, an edge light type light source device has been proposed. The edge light type light source device includes a light source, a light guiding plate, and an optical sheet group. The light source is disposed to face a peripheral surface of the light guiding plate and the light guiding plate is disposed to face a rear surface of the liquid crystal display panel with the optical sheet group interposed therebetween.
Light derived from the light source enters inside the light guiding plate through the peripheral surface of the light guiding plate. The light entering inside the light guiding plate emits through a front surface of the light guiding plate. The light emitted through the front surface of the light guiding plate enters inside the liquid crystal display panel through the rear surface of the liquid crystal display panel after being diffused and focused by the optical sheet group. That is, the liquid crystal display panel is illuminated toward the rear surface by the light source device.
The liquid crystal display apparatus (“display module” in the document) disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a spacer that forms a void between the liquid crystal display panel and the light guiding plate. The spacer is interposed between the rear surface of the liquid crystal display panel and the front surface of the light guiding plate. The optical sheet group is disposed at the void between the liquid crystal display panel and the light guiding plate.
In the liquid crystal display apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, since the liquid crystal display panel is directly attached to the light guiding plate. Thus, the liquid crystal display apparatus is thin as compared when the liquid crystal display panel and the light guiding plate are individually attached to a support member (for example, a bezel, a P chassis, or the like).